The Creature
by Chad-Pendragon
Summary: short fic - Vampiric in essence. Please r/r Written By Pendragon
1. The Creature

The Creature  
  
"Release me" Breathed the Creature, trying vainly to break through the Warding Charm holding it in place "Release me and I can give you more power than you have ever imagined"  
  
"Power isn't something I live for" its prey bit out  
  
"Oh really" the Creature paused in its escape attempts to treat him to a dry laugh "Are you so sure? I can see it in your mind, you know. You want to be the best, for all to know your name. I can help you"  
  
"I don't need your help" His words were negative, but his eyes gleamed and tightened at the same time, as if he was fighting an inner battle  
  
The Creature laughed again.  
  
"Oh yes, you want to let me go, or at least are not so sure this is the way things have to be" It had stopped struggling now, concentrating only on its coercion  
  
His fists clenched in anger, almost as if he sensed that things were not as they should be "Your too evil to live"  
  
"Evil? What is evil? Something bad inside you that some vaunted God has placed there? I think not. The choices we make in life decide which side of the line we fall on" The Creature Paused "Or that at least is what your peers tell you, isn't it? What they are to blind to realise is that this 'line' they rant about encompasses the Earth. There is no Good, no Evil, no Light, no Dark. Only Grey. Do you understand me, boy?"  
  
"What are you getting at" Its prey stated  
  
"I can give you power over life and death, but only if you release me"  
  
"Release you … right"  
  
The Creatures Prey paused, raising his wand "Finite Incantium"  
  
The Creature stretched in its now-regained freedom as the Warding Charm dissipated into nothingness. It stretched again, before speaking "When you wake, you will have to make a choice-'' The vampire lunged, ripping into its prey's neck, drinking deeply, then sharing its blood with the prey "- Ron Weasley"  
  
A/N: This was a simple flight of fancy, I have the vague idea of what I could follow it with, but that depends, as always, on the response I get.  
  
-Pendragon 


	2. Darkness

The Creature – Chapter Two  
  
Choices  
  
'RONALD WEASLEY' came the voice, sounding like tombstones crashing into the earth  
  
"What?" He replied testily. He seemed differently to usual, for one, he wasn't breathing. "Where is this place?"  
  
The leaden voice spoke again 'TO WHAT IT IS, IT IS THE DESERT. AS TO WHERE? IT IS EVERYWHERE, AND NOWHERE'  
  
He turned around, to see a tall stranger in a heavy dark robe, holding a long gnarled staff covered in strange sigils.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, slightly awed by the presence in front of him  
  
'I AM DEATH' It stated 'YOU ARE HERE TO MAKE A CHOICE'  
  
"I know, the Vampire said that before he…" He lapsed into silence  
  
'GOOD, YOU ARE AWARE.' The stranger stated. It snapped it's fingers, and he felt as if he was moving very fast, but staying still  
  
They were transported to a featureless expanse, to one side, utter darkness, to the other blinding light  
  
"Am I dead?" He asked  
  
The stranger seemed to tut 'FOUR QUESTIONS MR. WEASLEY, I'M DISSAPPOINTED. AS TO YOUR DEMISE, THAT IS NOT YOUR PRESENT STATE. YOU ARE VERY MUCH ALIVE, IF JUST AWAY FROM THE BOUNDARIES OF THE FLESHY EXISTENCE YOU LEAD'  
  
"You spoke of a Choice" He pronounced it with a capital, and wondered why he wasn't pleased that he hadn't made it a question  
  
'YES I DID. YOU FACE THE CHOICE MADE BY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR KIND THAT HAS COME HERE BEFORE YOU'  
  
All of his kind? What did Death mean by that? Then he realised what the tall stranger had meant, he had shared blood with the Vampire. This thought did not provoke the feelings of fear or distress that he expected, more to the contrary it seemed his mind was falling into aloofness with no emotion.  
  
Barely a second had passed since the stranger had finished speaking – if it was speaking, the words seemed to go directly to his brain without taking the courtesy tour of his ears  
  
'TO ONE SIDE-' It gestured to the darkness 'DARKNESS. TO THE OTHER, LIGHT' It looked at the human, for at the moment it was still human 'WHAT WILL YOUR CHOICE BE?'  
  
"What did those before me choose?" He asked  
  
He contemplated the black, then the light in turn. "How will I know which is which?"  
  
'I CANNOT TELL YOU, NOR GIVE YOU ANY HINT TO WHICH SIDE IS DARKNESS, AND WHICH IS LIGHT'  
  
He fought for calm as he thought of every Vampire that had gone before him … what had they chosen, to go to the darkness?  
  
"I have made my Choice." He stated, turning towards Death  
  
'GOOD, NOW STEP INTO THE SHADE OF YOUR DESTINY'  
  
He turned to face the darkness, pausing slightly as if to quieten his nerves, then leaped backwards into the light. 


End file.
